1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for detecting the fraudulent use of a seal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cultures, it is common to use seals to sign or otherwise authenticate documents. One example is the chop, a carved seal used instead of signatures. Chops, for example, are used in countries that include Japan, South Korea, and China.
Conventional seals suffer from the same image reproduction vulnerabilities of western style signatures.